Edward
Edward, labeled The Jerk, in a character in Return to Total Drama Island. He also participated in Return to Total Drama Action, it's sequel. Ever since he was a baby, Edward has been a jerk. As a child he took candy from babies, pulled up flowers, and dropped sticks in front of roller bladers. At age 13 he was voted "Most Likely to Be on a Future Episode of COPS" by his middle school. Edward joined RTDI to use his winnings to establish "The National Anti-Nice Foundation". Return to Total Drama Island In Welcome Back to Camp Wawanakwa!, Edward, upon arrival, insulted the other campers and suggested he get his money right then and there. Edward is put on The Soaring Ducks team, in Out of the Tree and On To the Ground and is eventually eliminated from the challenge along with everyone else. His team lost, and he was safe from elimination. In Behind Enemy Lines, Edward notes Chef's passion for kicking doors open. During the challenge, Edward tried to take out Zuma, but failed. He did, however, manage to eliminate Steven from the challenge. He the attempted to stop Hannah from reaching the border, but also failed to do that. His team won, so he was safe from elimination. Edward tells Shannon to get over her shoes being dirty, when she complains about them in Come Sail Away. The Soaring Ducks lost, but he was safe at the campfire. Edward is approached by Rachael into joining an alliance with her and Morgan, in Sitting Ducks...and Foxes. Edward first mocks her, until Morgan convinces him that it could be good for them and that they could easily dump her after the merge. Edward agrees to the alliance. For the canoe challenge, Edward pairs with his new alliance members, Morgan and Rachael. Edward pressures Chris to start the challenge, as opposed to hearing the warning. It turns out that there were mild underwater explosives stocked in the river. Edward's team was eliminated very early. Because of Victoria, the Soaring Ducks lost the challenge. Edward is safe at the bonfire. Edward is one of the many campers easily thrown off the woolly beaver during the rodeo challenge in A Real Texas Rodeo, Muskoka Style. The Ducks win invincibility,so he was safe. Edward helps paddle his team's raft, and, thanks to Morgan's quick action, the Ducks win again in How the Mighty Have Fallen, leaving Edward safe. Edward and Morgan are two of the first to be eliminated from the no-talking challenge in Whatever You Say...or Don't. Both boys were having a no-breathing contest, and apparently both were cheating. Edward punches Morgan in the stomach, and Morgan tackles him in response. After Morgan states Edward was cheating, he replies that Morgan was as well, Chris then removes them from the challenge. The Ducks win another invincibility, so he was safe. That's Really Lazy of You, Chris... saw the emergence of the rivalry between Nicole and Edward. With Edward's fear being nice people and Nicole's being mean ones, the two squared off for the phobia challenge. Nicole suceeded in brushing off Edward's insults, but he could not take Nicole's compliments in return. Edward lost his cool, and became incredibly fustrated and angry with Nicole, thus losing his challenge. His team loses overall, and due to Rachael shifting the blame to Edward and Morgan, they are the bottom two. In the end, Morgan stays, and Edward is eliminated. Upon his elimination, Edward tries to give a heartfelt speech about his time on the island, but the boat pulls away before he can finish, angering him. Shady Hotshot: Glasses of Death is the next time Edward appears, where he, along with everyone else who had been eliminated up to that point, returns to the island in order to plea with the remaining campers to be voted back into the game. Edward pleaded that he didn't deserve to be eliminated, and that everything was Kevin's fault. He continued to complain about Kevin's poor preformance in challenges, until Jessica stops him. Edward turns his attention to Jessica, and complains about her OCD. Edward did not return to the game. The eliminated campers, including Edward, return to the island for a second time, in Anything You Can Do.....You Probably Suck At. When Gerald freaks out, Edward tells him to shut up. It is Edward who explains the challenge to the final five. The challenge, is to complete smaller challenge created by the eliminated campers, with the last one standing winning invincibility. The challenges are undertaken in the order of the eliminated campers, however, Edward's is not shown. Edward also watches the final challenge, with the other eliminated campers. He presumably glared at Tristan, when Tristan roots for Laura, over Reese, to win invincibility. After Reese wins invincibility, Edward supposedly boards the Luxury Boat of Luxury, in order to return to Playa Des Losers. Edward returns to the island a third time, for the finale in Old Endings Bring New Beginnings. It is unknown who Edward was rooting for. After the final three quit, Edward was one of the sixteen campers randomly selected to compete in season two. Return to Total Drama Action Edward arrives on the film lot with the other fifteen contestants in Refresher Island. He scoffs at Andrew, when Andrew asks the other if they think this season will bring out the worst in them. He presumably stares at Kevin, who has arrived in nicer clothing, and apparently, bad luck free. He rushes to David, when David is hit by a car, with the others, to see if he is okay. When the teams are announced, Edward is placed on the boy's team. He reacts enthusiastically to the name, 'Team Masculine'. The first challenge of the season is pirate movies, and Andrew immediately takes command, directing Edward to act as a decoy. He is later the only member of Team Masculine to be taken out of the challenge, as he is hit by a card table. Team Masculine wins the challenge. Trivia *Edward looks amazingly like one of the author's best friends. This, however, is entirely coincidential since the characters were not drawn by the author. *Edward received three marshmallows, and was the eighth person eliminated, and the first member of Rachael's alliance to be eliminated.